The Knight's Crush
by rangers21A
Summary: Pacifica gets ahold of Mabel's secret story notebook. What she finds inside may surprise her (High School AU)
It was a rather dull Friday at Gravity Falls' premier public school: Quentin Trembley High School. Mabel was passing the time in algebra by continuing the story she was crafting in her notebook. A tale of medieval knights, dragons, and pigs. Lots of pigs.

 _And so, the brave Sir Mabel ventured onward with her trusty squire, Waddles. Soon, the dragon's tower appeared before them. "I must go alone from here," Sir Mable said to her loyal and adorable companion, "only I can save the prince-"_

"Miss Pines!"

"Eep!" Mable quickly shut her notebook. "Y-yes, Mr. Smith?"

"I just asked you a question." Mr. Smith said sternly. "Would you care to venture an answer?"

"Um... Bleventy three?"

Mabel's classmates snickered, but Mr. Smith just glared at her. "What is that you're writing in?"

"Nothing!" Mabel exclaimed, trying to hide her notebook.

But Mr. Smith was too quick and grabbed it. "'Romantic Fantasies by Mabel Pines'." Mr. Smith read from the front cover. Mabel blushed as her classmates laughed. "You can get this back at the end of class. Now then, the Pythagorean Theorem bla bla bla..."

Mabel turned and saw Pacifica Northwest still laughing, an evil glint in her eye. Mabel knew that she should have left her notebook at home. If Pacifica got her hands on it, she'd read it to the whole school! She and Mabel had been enemies for six years. They were seniors in high school now. When would their stupid feud end? If only they could be friends.

 _If only..._

Mabel hit herself in the forehead a couple of times. "Bad thoughts!" She muttered under her breath. Just a few more minutes before she could get her notebook back, then she could stash it in her locker and be free from worry.

 **...**

Lunchtime had arrived. Mabel sat at her usual table in the cafeteria eating a peanut butter sandwich, content now that her notebook was stored safely in her locker. From now on, she was just going to leave it at home. If anyone found out the contents of that notebook, her life would be ruined.

Her sandwich munching was interrupted by a nearby evil chortle. "Hello, Mabel." Mabel looked up into the grinning face of Pacifica. "Lose something?" She asked maliciously, holding up Mabel's romantic fantasy notebook.

Alarms blared in Mabel's head. "How did you get that?!" She exclaimed.

"I blew your brother in exchange for your locker combination. Now then, chapter one..." Mabel jumped up to grab the notebook, but Pacifica's cronies held her down.

"Give it back!" She shouted.

But Pacifica was already reading. " _And so, the brave Sir Mabel ventured onward with her trusty squire, Waddles. Soon, the dragon's tower appeared before them. "I must go alone from here," Sir Mable said to her loyal and adorable companion, "only I can save the..._ Prin _cess_? Oh, God! This is better than I thought! Hey, everybody! Guess what!"

"Pacifica, please don't..." Mabel whimpered.

"Mabel Pines is a lesbian!" Mabel tried to hide herself, but people were already gathering, muttering amongst themselves. It was Mabel's worst nightmare come to life. "Now, everyone, keep listening. Let's see who Mabel's secret girl crush is."

"No!" Mabel wrenched free from Pacifica's friends and lunged at Pacifica, who held her back with one hand.

" _The brave Sir Mabel, having bested the evil dragon, climbed the tower to reach her beautiful lady love_." Pacifica read. " _When she reached the top, the princess was brushing her long, silky hair. "I have arrived to save you," Sir Mabel said to the princess, "please, return to the kingdom and marry me, Princess..._ Pacifica?!"

Pacifica dropped the notebook and stared at Mabel. "Well, Pacifica," Mabel said, tears in her eyes, "now you know." She turned and ran out of the cafeteria and out of the school, tears running down her face as she did.

 **...**

"Come on, Mabel. You can't stay in there forever." Dipper knocked on the door to the Mystery Shack's coat closet a couple more times. "Mabel, please get out of the closet."

"Didn't you hear, Dipper? I already am out of the closet." Mabel said miserably. Stupid Pacifica. Mabel wasn't sure how she could even have a crush on a jerk like that.

But she did.

Despite how mean Pacifica was, to Mabel she was beautiful. Every time Mabel saw her, she got lost in her gorgeous blue eyes, her luscious blonde hair, and it certainly didn't help how much her body had developed since they were twelve.

Now that Pacifica knew, Mabel would never be able to face her again. She could just picture the new kinds of mockery that would ensue.

Dipper knocked on the door some more. "Mabel, please come out."

"Shut up, Dipper! Pacifica told me you gave her my locker combination!" Mabel snapped angrily.

"Yeah, but it was for a blowjob!" Dipper defended.

"I don't care what it was for! If it weren't for you, this never would have happened!"

"But, Mabel..."

"What?"

"It was for a blowjob! Some guys will do anything for one of those!"

"He's right, Mabel. They're pretty great." Grunkle Stan called from the gift shop.

Mabel groaned and stormed out of the closet. "Just leave me alone!" She yelled, heading upstairs and slamming the door to her room.

Mabel curled up on her bed, too depressed to even cry. She wished she had thought to pick up her notebook. She had a new chapter to add.

 _"Marry you?" Princess Pacifica scoffed. "I'd sooner marry your pig companion!" Sir Mabel fled from the tower. That's what she gets for being such a stupid, stupid girl with a crush on such a stupid, stupid jerk of a princess._

Her thought-writing was interrupted by Dipper poking his head through the door. "Hey, uh, Mabel? There's someone here to see you."

"Who could that possibly be?" Mabel muttered, turning away from the door.

"Hey." Mabel turned back in surprise to see Pacifica. She was wearing the usual outfit she wore when she came to the Mystery Shack: an overcoat and bandana. She had Mabel's notebook in her hands.

"I'm just gonna leave," Dipper said nervously, "before the screaming starts." He quickly ducked out of the room and shut the door.

Pacifica stood in front of Mabel. The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with something that wasn't a cliche. "I brought your notebook back." She offered it to Mabel.

"Why? Are you done using it to humiliate me?"

Pacifica lowered her head in shame. "Look, I'm sorry for... Accidentally outing you." Mabel let out a sarcastic ha. "I mean it! I didn't think that would happen... I especially didn't think you'd have a crush on me."

Mabel looked up. She could tell Pacifica was really sorry. "It's not my fault you're hot." She said quietly, beginning to act like her usual self again.

Pacifica sat next to her on the bed. "Guess that whole boy-crazy phase when we were twelve was all talk, huh?"

Mabel laughed a little. "Yeah. I guess."

There was an awkward pause for a few moments. "For what it's worth," Pacifica finally said, "you're a really good writer."

Mabel looked at her, confused. "Really? You read the rest of my notebook."

"Yeah. I really liked the part where the princess... Um, I mean, I get kidnapped by the evil dragon and I try to fight back against it. I thought that was pretty cool."

Mabel blushed. "Th-thanks." She stammered. Another awkward pause. "So, um, you should probably get going."

"Yeah... Sure." Pacifica got up. "But, before I go, I just want to say again how sorry I am for what I did. I know you can probably never forgive me, but I hope that this will start to make it up to you." Pacifica took off her overcoat to reveal the glittering princess gown she was wearing underneath. "Oh, my brave Sir Mabel," she said, "I need you to rescue me from the evil dragon."

Mabel stared at her. Was this really happening? She couldn't help but start laughing. "Is this really happening?" She asked between giggles.

Pacifica's face flushed bright red. "You know, I didn't _have_ to do this!" She exclaimed, feeling quite annoyed. "I can just leave!"

"No, no." Mabel said, getting up. "It's perfect." She embraced Pacifica in a passionate kiss.

"Shall we adjourn to the bedchamber, my knight?" Pacifica asked.

"We're already in the bedchamber."

"Oh, shut up and get my clothes off!" Mabel obeyed, taking her sweater off over her head. She then helped Pacifica out of her gown and gazed at her glorious body. "You like?" Pacifica purred.

Mabel nodded happily, taking her skirt off too. Pacifica approached her and start sucking on her nipples. "Ohhhhh, Pacifica!" Mabel moaned. "That feels so good!"

Mabel gasped as Pacifica's hand found her dripping wet pussy. "You want more?" Pacifica asked. Mabel nodded. "Get on the bed."

Mabel obeyed and Pacifica knelt down in front of her pen legs. She dove right in, licking Mabel's sweet pussy as Mabel moaned loudly. "Ahh! Pacifica, your tongue feels amazing! I'm already close!" Pacifica gently inserted her finger in Mabel's asshole, pushing her over the edge. "AHHHHHHH! PACIFICAAAAAA!"

Pacifica lapped up as much delicious juice as she could. "My turn now."

Mabel smiled. "I'll do you one better." She pulled Pacifica on to the bed and started scissoring with her.

"Oh, yeah!" Pacifica moaned. "This feels great! Bump me harder!"

The two girls rubbed their pussies together faster. Mabel leaned forward and started sucking on Pacifica's nipples to pleasure her more. "Pacifica, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!" Pacifica grunted. "Cum with me!"

The pleasure built up inside the two of them until it exploded like a fireworks display of passion. "PACIFICAAAAAA!"

"OHHHHH, MABELLLL!"

The two of them laid down to catch their breath, snuggling close to each other. "That was amazing!" Mabel panted.

Pacifica sat up. "I should probably get going. My parents will be wondering where I am." She got up and put her clothes back on. "Hey, do you, maybe, want to... Get dinner sometime?"

Mabel smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Pacifica walked out the door. Mabel had just finished putting back on her own clothes when Dipper came into the room. "You two got pretty loud," he said, "it sounded like you really laid into her."

"You could say that." Mabel said slyly. She opened up her notebook and resumed writing in it.

 _"Marry you? Of course, my brave knight! I'd be honored to." Said the princess joyfully. Sir Mabel carried the princess back to her castle, where they had the grandest wedding anyone had ever seen. Everyone in the kingdom came, and the ceremony was officiated by Sir Mabel's adorable companion, Waddles. As the knight and the princess adjourned to their bedchamber, they knew they would live happily ever after. The end._

And Mabel closed the notebook, just knowing that there was a happy ending in store for her as well.


End file.
